Forever Yours Reprise
by Sailor Latias
Summary: When She wore purple, the God Jade never feared had come to collect. [Music by Once on This Island Jr] Jori, Cade or Bade? R&R. Give this story some love!


This is just something I wrote to see if my Writer's Block disease was going away.

I was rummaging through the nostalgia filter and this song has been on my mind for the past few days.

Something to reflect the mood of 9/11. I remember nothing of the incident nor hearing about it in elementary school, but having what happened annually drilled into our minds after 2001 makes its impact.

* * *

Jade sank to her knees on the floor of the great ballroom, unsure of how the tables suddenly turned on her. How all her hard work in caring for her love had been in vain. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Love was supposed to conquer all! She _knew_ it!

To say she was heartbroken was an understatement.

Behind her, she heard a voice; right away she knew who it was. The words were as powerful as a man - sung by a woman with an extraordinary vocal range, perhaps a second alto. She had seen this woman before, but to call her as such would be the biggest offense. She was no woman. She was a God.

The people of her village have always remarked how similar Jade looked like this God, and many prayed to Jade as though she were the God herself. Jade's hair was the color of good soil - the pinks, yellows and dark blues in her hair were to represent the petal of a flower, rays of sun, and the fall of night respectively. They served the purpose of reminding each and every one of the peasants that Jade was also one of them. Her name might be of the Rich, but she was no God.

But here, what did it matter whether she looked like the God or whether the God looked like her? They did share some of the same features - pale skin and blue eyes and a delicate heart-shaped face. But Her hair was a jet black save for a few colorful streaks She wore from time to time - blue, aqua, sea-green.

But when She wore purple, Jade knew. Everyone knew. Even the Rich probably knew.

When She wore purple, the God Jade never feared had come to collect.

"_There were promises made in the darkness_  
_Promises made in your sleep_  
_Promises the Gods demand_  
_You keep_!"

Jade closed her eyes but didn't dare clasp her hands over her ears. She knew the soundless footsteps were headed toward her, behind her, all directions and closing in on her. She couldn't run. Running from the feared Demon of Death was futile.

"_You gave them love_  
_Love they would soon betray_!  
_You gave them life_  
_I am the price you_'_ll pay_!  
_Sure as the grave_,  
_You must accept what is_!  
_Now your life is forever mine_!"

Jade couldn't bear it - she had to look. What kind of death would be worthy if she did not see it? She opened her eyes and turned her head... and there She was! Practically her own reflection was standing right behind her armed with a dagger!

Her hair had purple. She was intent on taking her.

"_Please_, _don_'_t_!" Jade heard herself cry out, blocking her face with her arms.

"_Trade yours for theirs_!" spoke the Goddess, her booming voice leaving a trail of echos in Her wake.

At this, Jade stopped cowering and looked Her dead in the eye, "_What_?"

"_Prove that death is stronger than love and you can have your own life again_," said the God, a little more gently this time. She slowly lowered and presented Jade with the dagger, "_Just as if you had never loved at all_."

Jade gently took the weapon in her own hands, feeling the smoothness of the handle and the rigid edges of the blade. For a single moment she considered using it on one of them, but that thought was quickly shoved aside as rubbish. She picked herself up from the ballroom floor, not bothering to check for any wrinkles on her dress and began to make her way to her beloved's bedchambers.

Behind her yet again, she could hear the Goddess singing as She followed her out of the ballroom and up the stairs.

"_I am the r__oad_  
_Leading to n__o return_..."

"_The courage of a dreamer_..."

It seemed the redheaded Goddess of Love has come to watch her, too, harmonizing Her voice to the God of Death. They made for a chilling duo, but Jade had no time to praise Them.

"_Secret of life_  
_Finally theirs to learn_!"

"_You are part_..."

Tiptoeing in the hallway, she made her way through the confusing maze that was the second story of the grand mansion, the knife hidden from view in case a servant were to walk past. Jade held her breath as she found the bedroom door and prayed it wouldn't make a sound as she opened it.

"_I am the car_  
_Racing toward distant shores_..."

"_Part of t__he human,_  
_Heart_~"

Lying fast asleep on the bed was an innocent teenage girl. Jade glared at her. It was **this girl**'**s fault** she was rejected. It was **her** fault the person who Jade had nursed back to health with all her sweat, tears and blood went back on their word and didn't love her anymore. It was **her fault**.

There was no such thing as an "arranged marriage". Love, and consequently marriage, was decided by the God of Love. The Goddess of Love favored this girl and gave her Jade's lover.

Just because that redheaded wench looked just like the Goddess. Exactly like her. Not partially like Jade and the God of Death. Exactly.

"_Now their life_  
_Is forEVER_  
_Mine_!"

But she, the target of wrath was not the target of blade. The one she intended to harm sat by themselves nearby, in front of a mirror in their nightwear, running a hand through their beautiful, fluffy, silky hair. They were too busy fixing themselves for a night of peaceful slumber with that redheaded fiend to even know she had entered the room.

Jade inched closer to them until the distance closed considerably. She couldn't wait anymore. It would be rude to the God of Death. So she raised the dagger, intending to plunge it into the skin underneath the beautiful brown hair.

She would kill her beloved for both their sakes. They would be together in spirit. She would keep them alive, always.

Then her lover turned around.

"_Forever_~"

"_ForevAAAAR_!"

Looking into those brown eyes made all the difference.

She dropped the knife and backed away in fear, her eyes quickly becoming blurred at the thought of seeing her beloved's body spewing blood by her hand. How could she have almost done it? How could she even think of doing it? It was impossible...

The Goddess of Love still favored her! She didn't mean to give Jade's love away like an unwanted charm... She was giving Jade these feelings... How could love harm like this?

Tori Vega picked the dagger up by its handle, a hurt expression on her face.

"Why?" she asked.

Jade shook her head and stole a glance at the girl in the bed before dropping to her knees once again. She looked up at the girl who stole her heart and feebly pulled at the hem of Tori's nightgown.

"I love you..." she replied weakly.

* * *

I implore you, go on Youtube, type in "14 Forever Yours Reprise" by Lyricspeople1234. Do it. It's the version I used when tasked to listen to the songs of the musical.

Two years ago I was a part of this production at my high school as a junior. I played fiancee Andrea Deveraux (or in this case, sleeping Cat) and trust me, despite being bullied (like Ariana), it was overall a lot of fun. I want to turn this into a full-blown series, but due to complications, I might have to decline. But whoever can, please do tell. I would love to read it!

Besides, anyone who doesn't think Cat Valentine wouldn't be the Love Goddess has to explain the meaning of her name to me then!


End file.
